A Simple Misunderstanding
by siggy19
Summary: Remus and Sirius get in a fight due to a misunderstanding. Will they kiss and make up? RemusSirius! slash! one shot! read and review!


okay, so, my third story. I've kept my promise, it's not sad. yay! okay, it's Remus and Sirius, as usual. It begins with James's point of view, then Sirius's, then James's again. but not in the first person. This story takes place in their marauders days. ok so read and review!

**Disclaimer: **boohoo, still don't own Harry Potter. just like to play with the characters.**  
**

**Warning**: contains SLASH! if you don't like that kinda stuff, then you probably don't want to read this

okay, enough of that! on to the story!

**

* * *

**

**A Simple Misunderstading**

James Potter looked across the table at his two silent friends, frowning. He'd given up trying to start a conversation after a few unsuccessful attempts throughout the meal. Remus and Sirius hadn't spoken one word to each other for three days, and James was starting to get worried. He still wasn't sure what was going on, since Sirius evaded all of his questions.

"Okay you guys, what's wrong?" James tried again, leaning closer to his friends.

Remus stood up abruptly. "I have to go. I've got some homework to finish." He shot one last nasty look at Sirius, who kept his eyes fixedly on his plate, and swept out of the Great Hall without looking back.

"Sirius? What's wrong with you two!" Sirius merely shrugged, still staring glumly at his unfinished food. "Fine, then! I give up!" James snapped angrily, then stomped out of the hall to Quidditch practice.

Sirius watched him go, then sighed and got up to leave as well. He trudged up the stairs, wondering if he and Remus would ever be friends again._ It's my fault we aren't now,_ he thought sadly as he started down a corridor that served as a short cut to the Gryffindor Common Room. _ If I didn't love him so much he wouldn't me mad at me. What can I do, though?_

It happened three nights before. Remus and Sirius were doing homework in the common room. Or, rather, Remus was helping Sirius, who'd put off a long Transfiguration essay until the night before it was due. It was late in the night, and Remus dozed off in his chair by the window. Sirius gave up on finishing his homework and instead gazed at his friend, something he'd been prone to doing a lot more lately.

A ray of light from the half-moon was illuminating Remus's face. It made the gold highlights in his hair glisten and his fair skin glow. He was beautiful. Sirius reached out tentatively and brushed a stray lock of Remus's auburn hair from his face. He didn't stir. _Yes,_ thought Sirius, _I love him._ Without thinking, he leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Remus's soft, slightly parted lips.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Sirius pulled away quickly. HE looked fearfully into Remus's now open and confused eyes._ He's going to hate me now!_

"Sirius?"

"I--that--that was nothing," Sirius lied. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. "I…I didn't mean anything by it. I just got--got carried away. Unable to look at Remus any longer, Sirius turned and dashed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

They hadn't talked since that then. _And now he probably_ will_ hate me. What was I thinking!_ Sirius thought angrily, turning a corner. _It's not like he could ever love me, anyway. He's probably straight. _Hearing footsteps, he looked up. It was Remus. His first thought was to run away, but he decided against it. If he wanted Remus to forgive him, he'd have to face him sooner or later anyway.

"Remus!" Sirius called. Remus looked up, then upon seeing who it was, promptly turned around. "No! Wait! Won't you talk to me?" Sirius ran to catch up with him.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about. Go away," Remus answered, still walking.

"Won't you even look at me, then? I'm sorry, okay? Why are you still mad at me?"

"Why!" Remus stopped and glared at Sirius. "As if you don't know! You can't just play with my feelings like that and expect me not to be mad!"

"But I--wait, what?" Sirius had just registered Remus's words, and was bewildered.

"You can't--you can't just kiss me and then say you didn't mean it!" Remus's eyes filled with tears and he looked away again.

"But I thought…No, don't cry…" Sirius said weakly. He reached for Remus's arm.

"Do you know how long I've loved you, wished you'd kiss me, then you do and say it doesn't mean anything!" Remus's voice shook. Sirius smiled.

"But I do mean it," he said quietly.

"Of course you--wait, what?" Sirius pulled Remus around to face him. He stroked his thumb across Remus's cheek to catch the tears.

"I mean this." Sirius tipped Remus's chin up and softly kissed his lips. He then wrapped his arms around Remus and hugged him close. "I love you." Remus was smiling now too and looked hopeful.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Then why--"

"I thought that you'd hate me if you knew the truth. I thought you didn't love me. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," said Remus, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Should I make it up to you?" Grinning, he pulled Remus down the hall.

"What…" Sirius came to a halt outside the nearest broom closet. He opened it with a flourish.

"After you." Smirking, Remus tugged him inside, slammed him against the wall, and began to feverishly kiss him. Sirius moaned and reached one hand up to tangle in Remus's hair. With his free hand, he groped blindly for the doorknob. Finding it, he pulled the door shut and plunged them into darkness.

James changed out of his Quidditch robes and slowly made his way back to the castle, exhausted. His head was throbbing. He reached up and gingerly felt the large raised bump where a bludger had come into contact with his skull. _And I suppose those two are still fighting, _he thought bitterly, _That'll just make my headache worse. _Having reached the castle, he walked up the staircase, wincing with each step. He turned onto a shortcut which lead to the common room. He'd been walking for a while when he heard a noise. He looked around, but the hall was deserted. Suddenly a door opened not too far from where he stood, and out came Sirius. His shirt was undone, his face flushed, and his black hair rumpled. He was closely followed by Remus, with whom he was holding hands. Remus's robes were open and hanging off one shoulder, his face and hair equally flushed and rumpled, his neck covered with what looked like hickeys, and he was giggling. They went off down the corridor hand in hand, and took no notice of James. He stared after them in amazement for a few moments, then shook his head and turned around to head to the hospital wing. Perhaps he'd been hit with that bludger a little too hard.

**THE END **


End file.
